Weapons
Weapons are tools to quickly, but gruesomely, eliminate a person in Yandere Simulator. When the protagonist kills a person with any weapon (except poison) her uniform and weapon will be splattered with blood. Her sanity will decrease with each kill, with the Tiny Thong Panties lowering the amount lost. To avoid getting arrested, the player must at least dispose of the uniform and the weapon through the incinerator. In future updates, different weapons may result in different amounts of blood, but this will be determined in the balance phase.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662923698546995201 One way to balance the weapons would be making the non-suspicious weapons less lethal and have longer killing animations.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667544268597129218 Currently, there are seven weapons the player can use. All the available weapons can be seen on the Challenges Menu. More weapons are a low priority until an animator creates new animations.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/654427173856477185 *Knife *Scissors *Box cutter *Screwdriver *Katana *Syringe *Poison All weapons (except for the syringe and poison) can be found to the right of the school gate. For the sake of a debug build, the weapons are easily accessible. The final game will have scattered weapons.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/639303673969901568 The syringe is located on the desk in the Nurse's Office and the poison is located in the Science Lab, although the player will need to reach rank 2 in Chemistry in order to get the latter. If students see the protagonist carrying a weapon, they will see her as suspicious, thus damaging her reputation by 10 points (15 points if School Atmosphere is medium, and 20 points if School Atmosphere is low). Apologizing gains back 50% of the lost reputation (75% if wearing the Kawaii Moe Shimapan) and the protagonist will say that she was bringing the weapon to a teacher. If a friend or a student that is being seduced by her sees her with a weapon, her reputation will be affected by 8 points. If Senpai sees Yandere-chan with a weapon, he'll freak out, resulting in a Heartbroken ending. If a teacher sees Yandere-chan with a weapon, Yandere-chan will be expelled. If the teacher sees Yandere-chan holding a weapon after a student has been murdered, she will assume Yandere-chan killed the student, and pin her down. In the future, being seen with a weapon will cause you to go to the Counselor's Office. The scissors, box cutter, and screwdriver are classified as non-suspicious weapons. The protagonist will not be considered "Visibly Armed" when carrying these weapons. In the final game, the only weapons will be ones found in a school environment unless the player asks Info-chan to deliver a weapon at the back of the school. As of the December 1st, 2015 Update, the game will trace who's blood is on which weapon. (EG: Killing Midori Gurin will leave Midori's blood stained on the weapon). If the player forgets to dispose of a bloody weapon, a teacher will find it and call the police. The police will try to trace the weapon back to Yandere-chan. If the player wears gloves, the police will not find any fingerprints on the weapon. Because of this it's possible to frame Kokona Haruka while she is using a knife in the Cooking Club. In the final game each weapon will have four killing animations depending on sanity https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641341454904791040: *High sanity *Medium sanity *Low sanity *Stealth kill More animations, as seen here starting at 1:07, could show additional kill techniques that vary depending on weapon type and current sanity level. Ideally, every weapon will eventually have a unique animation set. If this cannot happen, a less ideal scenario would be that each weapon type (short, stabbing, long, and bludgeoning) has its own animation set. There might be a chance that all weapons will have the same animation if things get really bad.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655997352856043520 Planned Weapons Weapons that are going to be added in future updates: *Butcher knifehttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665992020649902081 *Hammer *Axe *Bat *Gardening sicklehttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668917937349070848 *Painting knifehttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667858815681822720 *Crowbar *Soda cans - you can get them from a vending machine and in the future, you may be able to put it into a sack and hit students with it, but animations are needed. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651818751910801408 Blunt weapons are planned and some models are already prepared, but there are no animations for them yet. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635137238968365056 A total of at least 30 weapons have been planned, but none of them will be gun. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635629622206435328 There will be different types of weapons like two-handed, swinging, stabbing, and strangling.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660543137840914433 Weapons 'Screwdriver' Found by the school entrance. Can be used to unscrew the lightswitch in the bathrooms so that a student can be eletrocuted. Seen as non-suspicious. Holding screwdriver.png|November 16th, 2015. Screwdriver.png|Screwdriver in inventory. Screwdriverart.png|Sprite art for screwdriver. 'Box Cutter' Found by the school entrance. Seen as non-suspicious. Holding boxcutter.png|November 16th, 2015. BoxCutterInventory.png|Boxcutter in inventory. BoxcutterARt.png|Sprite art for boxcutter. 'Scissors' Found by the school entrance. Seen as non-suspicious. Holding scissors.png|November 16th, 2015. Scissors in inventory.png|Scissors in inventory. Scissorsart.png|Sprite art for scissors. 'Syringe' Found in the Nurse's Office. If not used in the gym for kidnapping (tranquilizer needed for this), the syringe can be used to stab a student. Seen as suspicious. Holding syringe.png|November 16th, 2015. Syringe in inventory.png|Syringe in inventory. Syringeart.png|Sprite art for syringe. 'Poison' Will leave no evidence towards the murderer. Cannot currently be seen in inventory. PoisonBottlev2.png|Poison on the shelf 'Knife' Found on the rooftop, inside the Cooking Club, and the school entrance. Can be used to frame rivals. Is usually suspicious, but not if the holder is standing inside the Cooking Club.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/638013880980017156 KnivesClose.png|Knives in the cooking club Holding knife.png|November 16th, 2015. Knife in inventory-0.png|Knife in inventory. KnifeArt.png|Sprite art for knife. BloodyKnife.png|December 2nd, 2015. 'Katana' Found by the school entrance. Cannot be put into inventory. Seen as suspicious, but not if the user is in the Martial Arts Club room. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667541705495724032 Holding katana.png|November 16th, 2015. KatanaARt.png|Sprite art for katana. YuiRioKillsKokonaBloodyKatana.png|December 2nd, 2015. Tortured Yui Rio kills seduced Kokona Haruka with a katana. YuiRioKatanaClean.png|December 2nd, 2015. Tortured student's weapon is clean after kill. Trivia *It is possible for a pencil to become a weapon, but YandereDev does not find it cool enough. He wants all weapons to be cool.https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664867710354849792 *If a small town is implemented, more weapons will be available.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657245685155139584 *YandereDev has stated in an interview that the katana might be something that the principal confiscated and just never got rid of. http://techraptor.net/content/interview-man-behind-yandere-sim *Ranged weapons will most likely not be in the game. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/622900082069762050 *At the moment, there is only one killing action with a murder weapon; stabbing in the neck. For brainwashed kidnapped victims at school there's that with an additional stab in the head upon them committing suicide. *The protagonist intends to kill when the player presses the "attack" button. There is no chance of knocking the victim unconscious. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643234255691091968 *There is a possibility that a sniper mini-game will be added purely for fun. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643578475664642049 Gallery Comingsoon.png|Spite art for weapons that are not available yet. WIPBat.jpg|WIP Bat ScrewDriver_Yandere.png|Holding a screwdriver in an old build. BoxCutter_Yandere.png|Holding a box cutter in an old build. Scissors_Yandere.png|Holding a pair of scissors in an old build. Syringe_Yandere.png|Holding a syringe in an old build. HoldingKNife.png|Holding a knife. Katara_Yandere.png|Holding a katana in an old build. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Eliminating students Category:Weapons Category:Incriminating Evidence Category:Interactable